Beautiful and Cruel
by ShimmerStar5
Summary: Anakin and Boba fall in love in the worst of circumstances. Anakin Skywalker cheats on Padmé and lost her trust, even though she is very controlling and abusive. In which, he doesn't care. She betrays the republic and joins the sith, having a not loving, affair with palpatine, just to make Anakin jealous. Contains Mpreg. Hope you read this story.
1. chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Star Wars characters except my own.**

 **Chapter 1:**

 _In a galaxy, far far away..._

Anakin POV:

Once again, Obi wan just had to ridicule me on my lack of "concentration" on today's excersise. Also, Padme is really angry with me for no reason at all. "Anakin! Why haven't you visit me or talk to me? Am I not beautiful enough for you anymore, do I have to tell the council of our relationship?" I frozed at those words. I took my wife in my arms, wrapping them around her, in "protection mode" and told her,"Darling, don't do that I love you. It's just that I was busy with my Jedi duties with Obi wan. I promise to visit more." She smiled at the comment and our lips met in a kiss.

 _Ring!_ My buzzer was making noise. When I look, it was Obi wan."Yes Obi Wan?" I answered. At the moment, his voice was quiet and sounding frightened. And that worries me sick, because I love him like a father and if anything happened to him, I will give whoever did this to him, trouble to pay.

I walked towards a long hall and I see a little boy, hiding behind the long curtains. Or I thought I saw a little boy doing that. I reached my cockpit "of the year" and got inside, making it's coordinates for Laviér. The most dangerous place that I've ever seen.

My curly hair literally bounced in my face and I couldn't see well so I set the ship in auto mode. R2-D2 wanted to come with me but I didn't want my adorable baby robot (he hates me calling him that) to be in anymore danger than he already is experiencing. Besides, I don't want to babysit him and hear his crying when he is a bit frightened, it's annoying. As for C-3PO, he was more than happy to stay behind, what a scary cat.

I used my comma link to contact Obi Wan. I didn't get a response. I wait and tried again. This time, he answered and sounded annoyed."Anakin! What do you want?" I rolled my eyes."You're in trouble and I'm trying to go and save you." I suddenly hear silence."Uh.. Annie?...I got rescued by a little boy minutes earlier." I was kinda annoyed. Not only O got here for no reason but Obi wan called me Annie, in which I.. Let's say despise it.

Boba's POV:

 _This_ Obi Wan Kenobi is the most annoying person I ever met. Not only he is a Jedi but he wouldn't stop talking. You what, I should have killed him now but I decided not to, unfortunately.

I like Anakin Skywalker, his pupil, but he is a Jedi also and I found out he is married to senator Padmé Amidala. Also that she is pregnant. I already dropped off Obi Wan and later I was dressed as a girl to play a joke on a friend but ended up playing the wrong ordeal. Since I looked amazing as a woman, a certain guy started flirting with me. It's no ordinary guy, it's none other than Anakin Skywalker. He told me (my "woman" self) that he is not in love with Padme and that he needs to be free from her manipulation. Suddenly he kissed me!

Since day I liked him and was buzzed by him kissing me, I joined in and it started getting heated. His moistened and pouty lips moved against mine in rythm. He picked me up and we had that "special" moment in my hotel room.

 **Oooh, what's gonna happen next. Anakin is cheating on Padmé with Boba. But I'm gonna let you on a little secret... He knows the girl is Boba, because I pretend that they met before on Tattoone. Anyway... I hope you like my chapter. See ya and thanks for reading**


	2. chapter 2

Boba POV:

That moment was so magically, surprisingly, he knew that I was Boba. I should've changed my eyes and put on a wig. Anyway, Anakin opened up to me about Padmé's true nature and that he loved me. But I'm only 15 and he's 25, 10 year difference, But very much in love, I think for Anakin. Anakin kept kissing me, filling my chest with joy. It aches every time I think about him. He left 10 minutes later.

Weeks passed and I felt sick. I can barely think about my favorite food, in which it's pizza, without having nausea up in my throat. I went to a doctor and he said the most scariest thing.."Sir, you're pregnant with twins." All that I was told that I fainted. I shouldn't tell Anakin though, because I thought that he wouldn't care and that this will be a one time thing, in which that saddens me whenever I thought it was true. But don't worry, I'm still that hard-ruthless and best bounty hunter in the galaxy.

Anakin's POV:

I love Boba so much, despite that he is 10 years younger than me. But, Padmé is getting suspicious and closer that I cheated on her. But.. She is abusive and she cheats on me all the time and always weakened my mind to "forgive" her and continue to be her "husband."

Yes, like I said earlier, she cheats on me. Out of all the people, she cheats on me with chancellor Palpatine, who is 63 years her senior! So you do the math. What is 29 plus 63? If you got 91, then you're right, but that's in galaxy years. Kinda physically, he is 68. I see them kiss everyday and that is disgusting! It angers me to see my wife with an old man, besides, he could be a Sith Lord in disguise.

Boba, um, I love him but I chose him as revenge against my wife. But I do wanna marry him someday! I hope he doesn't get the wrong message. But he has been distant from me for a while, more than usually actually. I miss him so much.


	3. Chapter 3

**Boba POV:**

So..where can I begin with what I'm feeling right now? Well before I get to that, I bet you all want to know what happened. So here is what happened that made me in this situation now...I feel like I can kill someone right now.

 _Earlier in the day...(narrator pov)_

Boba decided to try to talk with Anakin and tell him about the news that he will be a dad to twins [I pretended that the twins are half siblings of Luke and Leia,explain later]. He use a transport to travel to Anakin's chambers. Get this people, Boba is already 3 months along in his pregnancy. When he arrived, Boba went to knock on Anakin's door until he heard muffled voices. It turned into pants and huffs and other sounds that I won't say.

Minutes later he heard a particular young man say a curse and shuffled off a bed or something."Yea, I'm coming." When the door is finally opened, There stood Anakin Skywalker. Blank faced and surprised that _the_ Boba Fett, son of Jango Fett would visit a Jedi. Nerveless him.

Behind Anakin, there stood his wife Padmé pretending to be shocked and scared, but kinda smirked. _"Another pest that tries to go after my Annie."_ Boba hadn't felt so embarrassed in his life so far. He looked down and hold his stomach. Anakin started to speak,"look um unless if you need something..uh," He nervously glanced towards Padmé and she "innocently" looked up at him,"Um, get out of the Jedi presence and this place. Or else, I will have to arrest you." Padmé was already finished dressing herself. Anakin turned to her."Where are you going?" He asked.

She only smirked and said softly,"Oh Annie, I'm visiting a friend of mine and you don't need to know everywhere I go and everything I do." When Anakin turned back, Boba was already gone.

 _Now present day(Boba POV)..._

Now you know what happened. And that's why I'm upset. Boy do I hate being embarrassed so much. It seems that Anakin won't ever be in our kids life. But not only do I need to protect from not being put in jail, I need to protect my kids and get out of here. Good thing I finished packing, got tools, weapons and extra fuel and gas for my jet pack and ship and motorcycle.

 **Anakin POV:**

WTF!


	4. chapter 4

**A/N: So sorry that I took so long to make new chapters, I've been busy. I hope you like this chapter...**

 **Boba 's POV:**

Me and Anakin can never be together, as long as he is with Padmé and that he keeps ignoring me. But I'm surprisingly not bothered by him. I'm going to a place called Paris. It's very far away from our galaxy, it's not on the galactic radar and it's even more powerful than the empire. This planet that Paris is in is called earth. I'm almost there, in about 5 hours. I'm literally laughing right now because no one, not even Jabba, knows that I escaped. It will stay that way. Guess what I found out before I left? Anakin lied about his age, he is 19 years old. But the thing is, I lied too. It's seems so difficult for people to know because of my tone of voice and armor but I'm 14. Still five year difference, not a big problem in my book [author POV: yah yeet].

 _5 hours later..._

Yes! I'm finally here and I found a perfect spot to hide my ship _Slave I_. I put on civilian clothing and a pair of sun glasses. I made myself a passport but it's fake. No one needs to know that, yet. I took of what these people call a plane to Paris. Oh, I bet some of you might ask,'how did you get through security.' Well what can I say, I'm ruthless and a charmer.

 **Anakin's POV:**

OMF(oh my force) I cannot find Boba Fett anywhere. I wanted to apologize for my behavior back at my chambers and for kicking him out. I wonder what my wife was going when she left earlier. If she is cheating on me with Palpatine again, He might as well be dead...um, I mean terminated. No uh, asleep, yeah, be asleep. My comlink buzzed and I picked it up. "Skywalker hear, what is your emergency or concern." Then a particular voice ringed through my ears. "Oh Anakin, stop trying to be a General. It's not working on us. Neither them also. Don't you recognize me, old pal.?" Ah, Obi Wan Kenobi. The General of the republic. Hero of the Galatic wars and master Jedi of the council. Neverless the idiot. "(Chuckles) What do you need Obi Wan?" Obi wan smiled, I can sense it. Well, he replied,"We are heading out to war again Anakin," His voice suddenly turned serious and I frowned," Darth P. Is at it again and I um, got myself in some type of mess again. I found out the coordinates for Alderrean. Senator Amidala's home planet." I was silent for a second and let out a sigh. I had to leave my wife again. Who knows what she'll do when I'm gone."Don't worry Obi, I'm coming.Send me the coordinates for Alderrean." Obi wan agreed and disconnected the comlink. R2-D2 came zooming in...uh oh, I think I know why." Beep bop beep zeep!" I frowned in shame, Me and R2 were suppose to have our time together and I forgotten about that. Now I cannot go.

I kneeled down to his level."Aww sweetie pie, I'm so sorry but I forgot about today and we can't play now. I gotta go on a mission and save Obi wan but I will be back okay?" R2-D2 let out a lot of _looong_ beeps. That means that he is crying. I hugged him and comforted him. I kissed his domed head and started to slowly headed out the door. I felt really bad of having to leave my sweet, kind, adorable and funny baby R2 by himself with no one to play with, except for C-3PO of course. I opened the door, heading to Obi Wan and the missing, without saying by to anyone else, even my wife.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This chapter will be more about Padmé and about what other mission Obi wan wants Anakin to be apart of.**

 **Padmé POV:**

Wait what?! Annie hasn't even told me where he is going or say goodbye. What an idiot he is. But whatever, anyways, I have a date with Palpatine in the early evening. I do kinda love Anakin but he is not given me the attention I need and he is always at war for the galaxy.

When I started an romantic relationship with Palpatine, I was talking with him about Anakin and how he is never at home and with me. He was holding my hand and comforting me. I saw him smirking I think, but getting closer. Then he lifted my chin and engaged me in a hardcore kiss. I was shocked at first and tried to push him off, but then relaxed and found myself liking it. He started touching me in "special" places and we moved to the bedroom doing, you know what.

After the ordeal and my shower, I was smiling for a moment but then frowned. I felt bad that I cheated on Anakin but it's HIS fault, if he hadn't ignored me and choose to NOT go on these dumb missions, then I wouldn't have cheated on him. Hey, don't get all defensive around me, I'm a girl and former queen and current senator, I have my needs that need to be met. And Anakin is not meeting those needs so I look for someone who will.

 **Anakin's POV:**

Apparently, Obi wan wants me to go to the planet massacar to find and negotiate with the king to free Jar Jar once again and if he refuses, then we will have to secretly sent a attack on Massacar's battle forces, making them weak.

I set the coordinates on Massacar and put the ship on auto mode. My ship is not that big,but, I do have room to eat and store food and clothing. Good thing I did because I'm gonna be here for about 4 days and 10 hours. To be precise.

My comlink went off a few minutes later and I answered it."Hello, this is Skywalker here." Then I heard a high pitched voice, in which it's starting to get annoying."Annie, sweetie! Why haven't you said bye and kiss me before you left. That's not how husbands are suppose to act like." Oh boy, here we go again. "You of all people should know how I feel when I'm abandoned by some I love and care about. _"Oh okay,b, but you didn't care about my feelings and being abandoned by someone I loved. Forget you."_ I thought to myself but I didn't dare myself saying it out loud, instead I said,"I'm sorry beautiful. I was in a hurry. When I get back, we will have fun and I will try to bring you gifts to express more of your beauty." I can basically heard her oblivious purr of happiness. I said bye to and finally, got my sleep.


End file.
